


Prophet

by MirandaBeth



Series: 10 ficlet challenge - the White Witch [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaBeth/pseuds/MirandaBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time she returns to Narnia, the prophetic rhymes are gossip throughout the land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophet

**Author's Note:**

> 10 ficlet challenge. Prompt: "prophet".

By the time she returns to Narnia, the prophetic rhymes are gossip throughout the land. The Narnians don't understand them, of course, can't imagine an evil time in their land of empowering sunshine, but they like the vaguely hopeful sound of it all.

She understands. The words are waiting for her.

It's like _he_ knew she would come back and this is his way of saying, this is _my_ kingdom, and I'm not going to let you forget it, whatever you might do.

She tries to find the source, projects a smile to hide her utter distaste for the naïve, stupid creatures that populate Narnia. "But who told you these tales? Can you really imagine a _lion_ having that kind of power?"

She kills most of them anyway, the ones who tell her about the prophecies, but sometimes it's entertaining to make them doubt first.

She finds the prophet eventually. It's just a _bear_ , just a dumb animal who lives in a hole in a rock and eats honey, who seems to have no idea what he's doing to her when he repeats the words. Hardly worth the effort to find.

His execution is the first thing she does publicly, drawing out those who will join with her and cowing those who would oppose her, even if none of them know how significant those words were.

Later, after she has tightened her grip on Narnia, when _he_ doesn't do anything about it, she tries to forget the words. So much for his power, after all.

But the words become legend. Narnia doesn't forget, after that.

And whenever the words whisper in her mind, as they inevitably do, the voice she hears is not that of the old bear. It's _his_.


End file.
